


Ordinary Days

by PurplyMargot



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Im Changkyun | I.M, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Commis Chef Kihyun, Dancer Shownu, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Lee Hoseok | Wonho is a pervert, Lyric writer/Rapper Changkyun, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Model Chae Hyungwon, Omega Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Personal Trainer Wonho, Tags to be added as the chapters are uploaded, The Big Tiddie Committee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplyMargot/pseuds/PurplyMargot
Summary: Hoseok and Kihyun are roommates and childhood friends, and both omegas break their routines as they meet interesting people...~Aka cute Changki and kinky Showho central fic
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Hyungwon's Whim

**Author's Note:**

> My first MX fic, I hope you'll enjoy !! ( ˘ ³˘)

Hoseok and Kihyun have been friends for as far as they remember, so it seemed obvious for them to still be living together during their twenties. The two always cared for each other during hard times and celebrated happy moments when those come up, like when they found this cozy, _affordable_ apartment in Jamsil-gu or when Hoseok finally got that job as a personal trainer at the gym near the said apartment.

Today was ordinary, Hoseok woke up early, quickly ate last night leftovers and was gone jogging. Meanwhile Kihyun slept until his alarm rang, lazily made his way to the shower and cooked himself some breakfast. Hoseok slowly crept up behind the eating cook.

“Boo!” Hoseok whispered really close to the other's ear. Kihyun jumped out of his chair, now perfectly awake.

“It still works, hehe” Hoseok giggled proud of himself.

“Well yeah I just woke up, asshole...” Kihyun stopped and realized after taking a whiff “Go shower you smell _horrible_.”

“No you” Hoseok replied with an offended pout.

“And I’m the younger one ? Unbelievable” Kihyun joked

Hoseok laughed their usual bickering off and quickly took a piece of Kihyun’s chicken before going to their shared bathroom. Kihyun sighed softly and began preparing himself for work. Both of the men got out their house at 10 AM then the first to come home would be Hoseok and then Kihyun later in the evening, they watched a movie and slept in their respective rooms. Nothing out of the ordinary.

It is now 9PM, Hoseok is washing the dishes while Kihyun is complaining about how his cooking skills are _so_ underestimated as a commis chef when the front door dinged. Hoseok started to dry off his hands but Kihyun was faster to open the door. An overexcited Hyungwon, their neighbour, appeared.

“Hiii Kihyun-hyung, so you know I talked about this girl… Wait where’s Hoseok-hyung ?”

“Right there!” Hoseok half-screamed, signaling his presence.

“Okay, right, so, would y’all want to go to the club ? Because like you know there’s this girl that I’ve met a while ago, we immediately got along well and Jooheon just called and said that she’s at the bar with her friends! But I don’t want her to think I’m a creep coming alone to the bar, so, Seokkie you up for it?” Hyungwon said all at once with big puppy eyes. The offer mostly was for Hoseok, they all knew the buff man was a party animal when he was in the mood for clubbing.

“Nah not tonight, I’ve been wanting to sleep for _so long_ now...” Hoseok looked at his roommate and smirked. “But I bet Kihyunnie right here would be eager to accompany you. His heat is in, what, a week ? Soo~” Kihyun turned around to send him the deadliest glare he could with a slicing throat motion and faced Hyungwon back again, trying to put on his best apologizing face.

“I don’t know, I’ve worked a lot this week, I need some res-”

“But what about finding a heatmate huh ?” Hyungwon cut him off while suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. If Kihyun didn’t gave in right now, he knew they'll still be bothering him in an hour.

“Ughh y’all are so annoying...” He began walking to his room, pointed at Hoseok “I hate you...” and then at Hyungwon “...and I hate you too. Give me 15 minutes to change. You drive, I drink.” Hyungwon made his little winning dance and grabbed his keys from his apartment. 

During the ride Kihyun fixed his hair and finished his make-up because _someone_ was too impatient so he didn’t had the time to do it at home. He closed the lid of his eyeshadow and took a last look in the mirror, it was natural, just a bit of a nude eyeshadow and a cherry red lipstick that matched perfectly his fruity scent. He was not expecting much out of this night, he could perfectly handle his heat without a mate but whatever, he was just accompanying Hyungwon to shoot his shot. The model being a regular, they jumped the queue and passed through the security swiftly. Hyungwon waved at the bartender which responded with a warm dimpled smile, pointing at a blonde in the dancing crowd. The tall man thanked Jooheon and elbowed his way to her, dragging Kihyun with him. Once he was close enough, he faked dancing with his friend just to bump into her.

“Ooops, excuse me I didn’t…" The woman turned around, she really was stunning "Oh hi there, I believe we’ve met before, haven’t we?”

“Mmmh, yeah I think so! I remember you!” She looked down at the floor, deep in thought, and quickly looked back at him

“Hyungwon, right?” He nodded, satisfied with the answer and started to shamelessly flirt with her, his plan worked.

Kihyun felt left out in less than a minute, and was now headed to the bar. He sat on one of the empty tools and asked for a Manhattan with a cherry which he downed in less than a minute. In the mean time, Changkyun, the alpha that Jooheon brought here, was not having it. He’s been in a corner of the club for at least half an hour and is definitely bored. He walked to Jooheon, ready to complain.

“Hyungie, can I _please_ go, I’ll take a taxi or something it’s boring here…”

“Come on you’re not even trying, I brought you here so that you stop torturing yourself with this song, you’re gonna finish it for sure, you can have a break huh?” Changkyun didn’t seem satisfied with the other’s answer. Jooheon had to use the ultimate weapon. His aegyo. “Changkyunnie~ stay with me until my shift ends and try to have fun please~ I’ll do the chores home tomorrow~” He cutely said with a smile so deep that his eyes formed two little crescents.

The alpha didn’t believe what he just saw _and_ heard, how could he say no now, he shook his head and sat to the closest tool, accepting his defeat. He looked around and his eyes stopped on a cute pink-haired guy. He was playing with the cherry in his empty drink, looking like a bored kitten.

“Hey hyung, you know that guy ?”

“Not personally, he’s a friend of a regular…” He glanced at Changkyun “Wait, wait are you _maybe_ interested ? Is Changkyunnie not bored anymore ?” The older always took the opportunity to tease the alpha, he really was a pain in the ass sometimes, it was his turn.

“Maybe.” Changkyun replied while side eyeing the guy.

“Go talk to him, I think he’s an omega, a cute and alone one, go for it.” Jooheon cheered him up enough for him to walk over to the said omega.

Kihyun took his eyes off his cocktail as a young man stood by him. He looked up at him briefly and got back to his empty drink suckling on the cherry. The alpha sat next to him and cleared his throat a bit too loud.

“Do you want another one ?” The alpha offered smiling nervously. Kihyun checked him out for what seemed an eternity for Changkyun who was waiting for any sign of approval. The omega wasn't against some company, especially some good-looking company and accepted.

“Why not.” Kihyun shrugged. Of course, Jooheon was watching the whole scene and happily obliged. The alpha waited quietly not knowing what to say next, he didn’t do this often, usually people approached him, not the contrary. While waiting he took his time to look at the omega, he didn’t seem very tall, his height, maybe smaller, his pale pink hair really stood out of the ordinary, not many people could rock this hair color so well. He inched a bit closer to the omega wanting to know his scent, and barely got the time to smell sweet cherries, but quickly snapped out of it when Kihyun caught him staring.

“So, what are you here for ? You don't really seem comfortable in this place, no offense.” Kihyun chuckled.

“Yeah well, see Jooheon right here?' He lazily pointed at the bartender. "He dragged me out of our apartment to the bar so I'd stop working...” Changkyun scratched the back of his neck, already cringing at his next move, and theatrically said “so here I am.” Kihyun laughed softly over the antics of the guy. Maybe this night wouldn’t be that boring.

“And what exactly is your job?” The conversation continued like that for a good 30 minutes and Kihyun learned the alpha was actually younger than him, he liked to rap when he’s not writing songs for other people, that he lived with the bartender since college and that he smelled _really_ good. The more they were talking, the more they got closer and with this woody, earthy musk he sure was listening.

The bartender’s shift eventually came to an end and Changkyun was going to ask for his number but Kihyun already took the younger’s phone and entered his number before he could even ask and gave him back with a wink that left Changkyun blushing cutely. Jooheon shouted his name from the back door holding both their coats in his hands and Changkyun hastily said his farewell to the omega and was gone.

The servers were beginning to push the people out of the club as it was closing, that’s when he spotted Hyungwon and the female alpha making out on a chair in a less crowded area. Kihyun interrupted to say that they had to leave which didn’t please both parts, until the blonde asked with a naughty smirk “Your place ?” to which the model nodded vigorously, more than eager to drive to his apartment.

During the ride home, Hyolyn was in the passenger seat actively suggesting what they should do for the rest of the night while Hyungwon sported a hard-on in the driver seat and Kihyun was in the back. He thought of the alpha he just met, the boy was kind of awkward and not a great flirt but, so far, he liked him. Today was a good day.


	2. The Gym Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showho showho showho + domestic Kiho + a bit of changki

Hoseok is known to have a bubbly personality, he’s always been the one to cheer the sadness away and to be always smiling even while going through hard times. Kihyun and him were quite the opposite, Kihyun being a bit too perfectionist and worried about everything to really be that cheerful but that’s what makes their friendship so strong and balanced. When the older first started saying he’d work in the social, Kihyun wasn’t surprised, it suited him well as he was really social and his first serious job was as a personal trainer. And seeing his build, he started to be quite popular in his regular gym and have lots of customers quickly. He liked his job, chitchatting, encouraging people to reach their goals, giving advices and seeing their evolution made him happy on a daily basis.

It was 10 AM, his first “customer”, which was now more of workout buddy, was coming anytime soon so he prepared their sessions, what exercises they were going to do and for how long, etc… His name was Matthew and he was his first ever customer when he began two years ago, and he has grown big _BIG_ , which they always joked about now that they were equals muscle-wise (they even had a group chat named The Big Tiddie Committee with other buff friends). Once Matthew arrived they exchanged a bit and started working out. Hoseok’s schedule was packed today which was common for a Wednesday. His day went on without any issues, except the fact that this alpha girl started flirting a bit too aggressively for his taste.

Having worked out with his friend this morning, he really wanted to shower now, so he took his gym bag and headed for the lockers and showers. It wasn’t really far but he still had to walk pass the dance studios, usually full of moms dancing to fitness music doing ridiculous exaggerated moves, but hey who is he to judge if that works for them. So he lazily turned his head to watch the said show through the glass, but was surprised when he found a guy dancing alone. He was in a simple attire, just a white shirt and black sweatpants but it complimented him well he thought, plus from all the popping he’s been doing he thinks the guy’s dancing to hip hop music which means he has a good taste in music. He doesn’t want to be caught staring like a creep so he just took a last glance at the brunette dancing and disappeared into the showers. He opened one of the private shower stall, putting the strap of his shoulder bag on the door, and showered with burning hot water. He changed into clean clothes and got out. He planned to go and put his shoes on later however, but this was before seeing the dancer in all his glory under one of the shower heads pouring water on his head and back, a sinful sight for Hoseok who just silently checked the guy out. Every movement the showering man made was just more wank material for later, he really was handsome with that broad back and bouncy ass. Of course he had to ruin it, since one of his shoe fell to the floor, making the _very naked_ dancer turn around showing everything Hoseok wasn’t able to see during his first secret ogling. Dumbfounded, he still stared at the brunette for a good 10 seconds before picking up his shoe, as his gaze drifted down to the man’s bulge. Well, shit, he was as good-looking from front-to-back, especially the front considering how well hung the guy was, even soft. He realized he took too long to “pick up his shoe” when the guy cleared up his throat. He stood “straight” up and embarrassingly looked down the floor, mumbling a shy ‘sorry’ and hastily left the room, but not before taking a glimpse of the guy’s face. He was smirking. No way. The cockiness of the smirk was just too much to handle for him. Today, Hoseok left the building confused, aroused and a bit bashful from being caught.

There was a 15 minute walk to his apartment but it seemed like a hot minute, he kept replaying the scene in his head again and again. He entered the pin, stepped in his home, slipped out of his shoes and coat putting it on a hanger before _finally_ sitting on the couch. He checked the time on his phone to see it only was 7 PM, Kihyun won’t be there in another hour and will be tired of having cooked all day so he got up, put on some music and began cooking while humming to some American hip hop music. He liked the domestic feeling of cooking for someone else and just how homey they’ve become, it made him smile and continued chopping the onions. At 7:30, everything was almost ready, he was setting the table when Kihyun got home, looking _exhausted_.He was right to take care of the dinner otherwise Kihyun would have gone straight to his room to sleep.

“Oooh smells good, what’s on the menu?” Kihyun asked neatly folding his jacket and putting it on the armrest of the couch.

“Ramen” and Kihyun was ready to argue that it really wasn’t healthy for them to eat ramen every two days but Hoseok was prepared, “But A+ Hoseok cooked Ramen, look I added fresh veggies, beef and eggs, I swear it’s not straight out of the packet” Hoseok defended himself.

“Fine, I’ll let you go away with it this time, but you know-”

“Yeah, yeah I know” Hoseok flashed his brightest smile, proud of himself, Kihyun sighed and smiled back. “Eat well~” Hoseok brought two bowls on the table and they ate in a comfortable silent.

When they were done, the older took care of washing the bowls and chopsticks before Kihyun could do it and they sat on the couch, chatting about what will they be watching tonight. Kihyun didn’t really care and let Hoseok choose, and they were halfway through the movie when his phone chimes and vibrates signaling him he got a message, he lazily unlocked it and read the message:

Unknown Number: _Hey, it’s Changkyun, you know the bartender’s friend, so yeah I was thinking of getting out to get a drink or something, maybe hum, this weekend?_ with a bunch of emojis that really didn’t make sense to Kihyun. But he saved the number before typing an answer.

~~~

Changkyun lightly banged his head against his wall. ‘Why did I add the emojis ughh I’m so dumb he’ll think I’m a fucking immature teenager or something ughhhhh’. It was Jooheon’s idea to send a message, he didn’t really knew what to do, he was hoping that they’d meet again in the streets or somewhere random, even though he didn’t go out that much. He juggled between eating, working, playing and sleeping all day, every day. So meeting randomly wasn’t really plausible but hey let the boy dream. ‘ _Sent 4 minutes ago_ ’ Changkyun wanted him to text back _now_ , it stressed him out. He saw the three little dots and nearly jumped out of excitement.

Kihyun: _Sure, I’m free on Saturday night if you want, same bar ?_

Me: _Saturday night is totally okay with me!! Same bar too :) See you then!_ He added a kissing emoji but quickly deleted it before sending it.

Kihyun: _See you, goodnight Changkyun :)_

The younger wished him a goodnight too before setting his phone down. ‘It wasn’t that bad huh?’ He thought to himself. He hated how text couldn’t reflect emotions and the other’s reaction and always felt weird when he has to call people so he didn’t really communicate that much with his phone. He couldn’t tell if Kihyun was excited, bored or just accepted his offer out of politeness. Sighing, he resumed his game that he paused when Jooheon interrupted him and suggested him texting the omega.

~~~

When the movie ended Hoseok sleepily hugged Kihyun goodnight and disappeared to his room. The cook turned off his computer when the credit ended and headed to the bathroom. While brushing his teeth he wondered why the alpha even bothered to text him after more than 2 weeks after their encounter, his heat was already gone (which he spent nearly painlessly thanks to Wonho and Minhyuk) but whatever, why not. He rinsed his mouth slipped into an oversized t-shirt and checked his social medias before going to sleep. Meanwhile Hoseok was staring at the ceiling debating with himself if he had the energy to do something about his boner or not, but whatever the result was, one thing he knows it that he really hopes he’ll see the dancer again.  
And he will, sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah, thank you for reading <3 chap 3 coming soon ;)


	3. What a coincidence...

Kihyun woke up to the sound of the front door bell ringing, which really wasn't common nor pleasant at two in the morning. Kihyun drowsily sat up in his bed, searching for some pajama pants he usually left on his bedside table before heading towards the door. Still half asleep, he unlocked the door to see his very drunk neighbor babbling unintelligible nothings to a red-ish haired guy who looked absolutely exhausted. Both of the conscious guys began talking at the same time:

"Hyungwon why are you- ?"  
"Hi, thanks for-”

Changkyun looked up at the man and stopped talking as he realized his savior was Kihyun. The two were surprised and just stared into each others eyes until Changkyun spoke up again, “-answering. I just- huh, Kihyun-hyung, d’you live here?”

“Yes, why?” Kihyun asked, half asleep and now confused. He paused to look at the pair, that were both dressed up to go out, Kihyun previously understood that Changkyun wasn’t an outgoing person last time they talked but he guesses he was wrong. “But, wait, the question is, what are _you_ doing with my _neighbor_?” The older asked suspiciously, already picturing the two doing nasty things together. Changkyun didn’t immediately understand what that tone meant but when he did, boy, did he panic.

“Oh...OH no no no” He repeated, finally understanding, “It’s not what it looks like, it’s just he got drunk and- and I-” Changkyun started stuttering so he took a deep breath and tried again, “Long story short, Jooheon asked me to get this guy home because he was singing too loudly and customers started to leave, which, you know, isn’t good for business. But then, I didn’t know which apartment was his, and as you can see he’s not being very helpful in the state he’s in...” Hyungwon faintly whined as if to confirm Changkyun’s statement. “So I did what I could and decided to ring at every doors.”

“What a great idea...” Kihyun mumbled and yawned “It really had to be my door you rang first...” Kihyun said with pursed lips and annoyed stares as the other finished speaking.

“Hyung! I literally rang at all 5 previous doors before this one, no one answered, rude.” Changkyun whined which earned him a tiny smile from the other. “Jooheon told me his address but not his apartment number, I tried to ask the tall guy but...” Hyungwon was now on the floor, he slipped off Changkyun’s shoulder while the two chatted and it looks like he officially passed out for the night.

“Yeah I see...” It wasn’t his first time seeing Hyungwon like that, he sighed softly. “Well, he’s next door.” Kihyun showed the door to his left and the younger sighed in relief while stepping in that direction, stopping in front of it and staring at the keypad. 

“Do you know his code?” Changkyun asked, pointing at the keypad above the door handle.

“No, maybe try 1234, I bet it could work...” The older snorted. Changkyun typed the numbers and short dismissive beeps came out of the little box, he even tried other simple combinations but it didn’t work either. Changkyun began worrying about the noise they made and when the hell was he gonna sleep.

“Dang for a moment I really thought it could work but I guess he’s not that dumb then.” Kihyun saw Changkyun slightly panicking and wondered what he was thinking about. He yawned again. “Alright, I won’t let you sleep in the hall, come on in.”

Changkyun got a little excited at that, but hastily hooked his arm under Hyungwon’s shoulder and dragged the man in Kihyun’s living room.

“Drop him on the couch.” The pink-haired motioned to the said couch. Changkyun let go of Hyungwon’s body, although a little too abruptly for Kihyun’s taste.

“DON’T LITERALLY DROP HIM I meant like PUT him on the couch for fuck’s sake, is he okay?” Kihyun jogged to the model to check if his friend was alright then re-positioned him correctly on the couch, his feet hang out from it but it will do for the night. He filled a glass of water from the kitchen and took some painkillers and a bucket from the bathroom and put them near Hyungwon for him to use when he wakes up. 

Changkyun watched him quietly, not knowing what to do or say after being quite literally _grounded_ so he just stood there, waiting. 

Until Kihyun began walking elsewhere and turning off the light, completely forgetting about him. The second Kihyun switched the light off, he hears the younger clear his throat.

“Oh right, sorry, well, hmm, we don’t really have another couch so, you’re gonna have to sleep in my bed… If you’re okay with that ?”

“I am, yeah, no problem.” Changkyun tried to cover his excitement the best he could but his answer still was a bit too enthusiastic. After all, he was the one to approach him last time, and every time he sees Kihyun from another angle, the omega looked cuter by the minute.

“Follow me.” Kihyun said, and Changkyun swiftly did.

Once they were in the small bedroom, the older gave him comfy clothes to sleep in and showed him the bathroom to change and remove his makeup. When Changkyun got back in the room Kihyun was already asleep. He decided to sleep at the opposite end of the bed not wanting to disturb the older, even when the latter looked so cuddly curled up on himself. He fell asleep minutes later, the light smell of sweet cherries on the sheets efficiently lulling him to sleep.

~

When Kihyun woke up, he felt a light weight on his side, it didn’t really troubled him at first, he knew Hoseok was a big baby and sometimes snuggled up to him in his bed for whatever reasons. However, what triggered his slight panic was that the body behind him clearly wasn’t Hoseok’s as it was slimmer and its scent wasn’t as sweet as Hoseok’s too. So he hurriedly turned around, meeting Changkyun’s face mere inches away from him, memories of last night flooding his mind. The boy slept peacefully, a relaxed expression on his face, ‘ _a bit too relaxed_ ’ Kihyun thought seeing the little stain of saliva on his pillow. The elder chuckled to himself at the cute sight of the boy before trying to get out of bed silently.

However, half-asleep Changkyun was having none of it and unconsciously grabbed Kihyun by the waist before holding him closer, with Kihyun’s back flushed against his chest, the boy sighed contently. Kihyun froze, not knowing how to react, Changkyun’s scent was definitely stronger now, almost overwhelming. He had to get out of here before his hormones would take over his actions. Five minutes later, he succeeded in wiggling out of the alpha’s hold without waking him, which wasn’t easy but now, he was heading for the kitchen while lightly stretching his arms and neck. 

Of course, he had forgotten about the hungover Hyungwon on his couch, so he quickly checked for the bucket he had set last night just in case, imagining the worse and pinching his nose in apprehension, but Hyungwon had no use of it and Kihyun moved on to the kitchen, wondering when was the last time they went grocery shopping. He opened the fridge, inspecting its content, they didn’t have much (Hoseok’s midnight snacks fault) but he surely had enough to do some breakfast. By the time he was done, Hyungwon had woken up and was faintly whining about a headache on the couch and Hoseok had came up to their open plan kitchen, already fully clothed and preparing his protein shake.

“Ready for work so soon ?” Kihyun asked, checking the clock saying 8AM, surprised by how excited and awake the other was.

“I’m going to meet Jackson there… He’s friends with someone I’d like to officially meet so we agreed to meet up at the gym to work out at the same time, 2-in-1, just before my first client arrives.” Hoseok replied, impatiently waiting for his share of breakfast, holding his plate out for Kihyun.

“ _Officially_? Well then have fun-”

A wild Changkyun appeared. His eyes were half-closed, and Kihyun found his bedhead incredibly cute, decidedly the younger was cuter in the early morning. The alpha blindly walked to the kitchen, attracted by the smell of food.

“I didn’t know we had another guest, I mean Hyungwon’s presence here is pretty common, he should help with the rent at this rate, but this one… Wait, was he in your bedroom?” Hoseok questioned the other with a confused frown but playful eyes.

“Didn’t have any other place.” Kihyun quickly brushed off the other’s question and turned to Changkyun. “Good morning, I’ve prepared breakfast if you want to, help yourself.”

There was one last plate next to the pan, and Changkyun didn’t waste his time and took the rest of the food mumbling a small ‘thank you’ before sitting next to his host. He opened his mouth to talk but Hyungwon was faster. He wasn’t on the couch anymore, all 4 of them were gathered in the kitchen.

“Hyung, there’s no food left...” Hyungwon complained and let out a frustrated sigh. Kihyun usually cooked _him_ breakfirst when he crashed at their place but the stranger took _his_ food which ended up with his sleepy self glaring at the guy with the faded red hair carelessly eating like he didn’t just stole his food.

“You live next door, c’mon.” Kihyun chuckled at the offended Hyungwon who stomped his feet all the way out to the door, obvious pout on his plump lips, let out another whiny sigh before closing the door behind him.

“Is he always like that ?” Changkyun was the first to talk as the other too were focused on their meal.

“Yeah, he’s a brat, but he’s fun to live next to, I won’t complain.” Hoseok glanced up at the alpha, then to Kihyun before looking directly in the younger’s eyes. “What’s your name? I’ve never seen you around.”

“I’m Changkyun. I brought Hyungwon from the bar last night and Kihyun hyung answered to the doorbell. I’ve met him a few weeks ago at the bar and actually we have a da-”

“Anyway, mmh don’t you have to go or something ? You talked about seeing a friend…?” Kihyun rudely cut the younger off to avoid the ‘date’ topic which would trigger Hoseok into a question frenzy that really isn’t necessary right now.

“Shit, you’re right...” Hoseok checked his sporty watch and finished his dish at light speed. He didn’t bother putting his dish in the sink (which obviously annoyed Kihyun but he didn’t say a thing about it), stuffed some healthy snacks  
and protein shake in his bag before grabbing his jacket. He waved goodbye before closing the door, finally leaving them alone.

The two just awkwardly stared into each other’s eyes for 10 whole seconds before Changkyun went back to silently finishing his breakfast. 

Kihyun kept himself busy washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen but he knew that he’ll eventually run out of things to clean. He put down the last plate he washed, and turned around. He was met with half lidded lascivious Changkyun who was shamelessly ogling him, outlining the smooth curves of the petite omega, but the younger immediately snapped out of it when Kihyun fully faced him with a questioning frown on his face.

“So, I’m gonna have to prepare myself to go to work…” Kihyun spoke first, slightly embarrassed and aroused by the other’s gaze on him.

“Yes, time to leave, I’ll just, huh, change back to my clothes.” He hastily stood up before going back to Kihyun’s bedroom and closing the door. Kihyun didn’t want to think too much about it and moved on.

He usually didn’t go to work on Saturdays but he promised his friend Minhyuk that he’ll cover his shift since he owned him a favor from his last heat, but it didn’t really bother him since Minhyuk’s shift ended in the middle of the afternoon and he didn’t have plans until tonight. Speaking of, Changkyun got out of the bedroom and walked up to the front door where Kihyun joined him.

“So...” Changkyun looked down and took a deep breath in before continuing. “Is tonight still okay for you? We can totally cancel you know- I kind of barged in out of nowhere yesterday and you might be tired and I’m sorry about 5 minutes ago-”

“Don’t worry it’s fine, I’ll see you tonight, 9 PM, same bar?” Kihyun asked, brushing off the younger’s worries.

“Yes. Great, perfect, see you there then hyung!” Changkyun opened the door and sent Kihyun a last shy smile before the older mumbled a ‘see you’ and locked the door. He went to the bathroom to take his morning shower, hoping for the best for tonight’s date, still not knowing where it’ll lead him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner 2020 got wild very quickly :(  
> So much happened with Wonho too I'm happy to see him again even if it's not with his group.
> 
> Also today's Monsta X 5th anniversary (in my time zone)! I wanted to post it on this special day even tho I had to remove the 2nd part that I haven't finished yet...  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger (hehe)
> 
> What do you think of this chapter? Let me know ;)  
> As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated, love you Monbebes!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it ? Comment your thoughts on this work if you want to, it is greatly appreciated !! I'll post a second chapter soon enough so yay (it's the Showho meeting) and for those who didn't know/ remember, on the No Mercy show Hyolyn (of SISTAR) said that HW was her type so I ship them now (but just for this fic).


End file.
